His Voice
by CookieMonsterr
Summary: The new student, Mikan Sakura, comes across her boyfriend's best friend. He's smart, arrogant, and he hardly speaks a full sentence; because he's cool? Not. She was going to find out why; but curiosity killed the cat. Please read and review! RxMxN
1. Prologue

The new student, Mikan Sakura, comes across her boyfriend's best friend. He's smart, arrogant, and he hardly speaks a full sentence; because he's cool? Not. She was going to find out why; but curiosity killed the cat.

**Please review and compliment if I deserve it or comment if I can improve. This is just a simple prologue to what's going to happen. I think the next chapter will reveal a lot more.**

**A whole lot more.**

**Stay tuned:D Oh and there're no Alices here.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**

16-year-old Mikan Sakura beamed as she studied her school uniform hanging on her closet door. A new year had begun and she was to be transferred to an elite school; not just any elite school, but she was going to be a student of THE Alice Academy. The Academy was a school specially set up by the Government of Japan where they catered to students who found the normal school curriculum a walk in the park. Getting into the Academy was a huge accomplishment for Mikan, but the added bonus was that her boyfriend of 6 months, Ruka Nogi, was also a student of the Academy.

She snapped out of her thoughts and put on her uniform; a white blouse with a black casual blazer with the Alice Academy logo sewn onto it, and a blue skirt to match. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. As a finishing touch, she pulled out her hair band which held her waist length auburn hair in a ponytail, thus letting it flow freely.

The doorbell rang, signaling Ruka's arrival. He lived a few houses away from Mikan which meant that they'd be walking to school together for the years to come. **(A/N: how sweet eh.) **Mikan grabbed her schoolbag and raced down the stairs. Much to her Grandfather's horror, she stopped by the dining table and stuffed a whole slice of toast into her mouth and bade him goodbye before putting on her knee length brown boots.

"Fye fye Gwanddfawderrr!"

As the door slammed, Grandfather shook his head slowly. His only comfort was the fact that she was well taken care of Ruka.

Ruka Nogi smiled fondly as he watched Mikan stumble out of her house as she struggled to pull on her boots and swallow her toast. She turned and greeted him with her usual dazzling smile. Her boyfriend was wearing the same blouse as her, but with blue pants. He slipped his hand into hers and they proceeded on to school, with Mikan talking most of the time.

Both Ruka and Mikan were as happy as they could be. Their relationship however, was to take a plunge the moment Mikan Sakura stepped into the compound of the Alice Academy.

Mikan Sakura was going to have to deal with fan boys, a new bestfriend, and an arrogant aquaintance who seems to be hiding a little secret of his.

Ruka Nogi was going to have to deal with his jealously.

* * *

**I know it's short. Please bear with it for now. Review please.  
**


	2. New in the Academy

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update :/ Haven't really got the chance to type out the story because my sibling has been using it. I think the next chapter would take some time to come up too because I've got holiday homework -.- **

**A big thank you to those who have favourited or added this story to alerts or reviewed! :D  
**

**Review please!

* * *

  
**Standing in front of the main gates of the Alice Academy, Mikan gaped and allowed her eyes to take in of what could be seen of the campus. She had been to the Academy a few times before but its massive size had never failed to amaze her. Its huge iron gates swung open as a limousine entered, revealing an administration block at least a hundred meters from where Mikan stood and that one building alone was bigger than her house. Sakura trees were planted neatly in the campus, giving it a very homely look. Ruka chuckled as he noticed the child-like excitement in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go. It gets better when you're inside," Ruka said as he gently tugged Mikan's hand.

Mikan grinned and allowed Ruka to lead her in. As they walked towards the administration block, however, Mikan couldn't help but notice students lowering their voices to a hushed whisper amongst themselves as they kept their eyes on Ruka and herself.

That couldn't be a good thing could it.

Upon entering the administration block, much to Mikan's delight, Ruka volunteered to settle her administrative matters, sparing her from the necessary paperwork. Mikan stood along the hallway as she waited for Ruka, and within five minutes, she became the object of interest of passing students. Shifting her weight uncomfortably from her left to right foot, Mikan smiled at both the male and female students. Smiles do relieve the tension sometimes don't they?

At least they do sometimes.

All of the sudden, all attention on her was lost and shifted to the entrance of the building. Mikan raised an eyebrow quizzically and caught her breath as she spotted a male student walking towards her. Girls swarmed around him like rabid fans repeating his name over and over again, desperately trying to get his attention to no avail. As he neared Mikan, she could clearly see why girls went raving mad over him.

Firstly, it was obvious that he was a sports jock. You don't need to **know** that he's a sports jock. You'll **know** a sports jock **when** you see one. Mikan's eyes made a quick scan of him from head to toe. It was obvious that his uniform covered his perfectly toned and chiseled abs. Mikan didn't think too much of that though, abs were just part and parcel of being in sports.

Secondly, he was a student of the Academy. That would therefore mean that he was smart and most probably a genius since he's able to take time off to tone his perfectly toned abs. Girls totally dig smart sport jocks.

Lastly, his perfect skin, tousled raven hair and crimson eyes where people could get lost in by simply looking at them gave him away.

He was drop-dead gorgeous.

It cannot be denied that girls do like knowing the names of drop-dead gorgeous guys. However, Mikan being the dense, naïve and innocent girl she was couldn't give less about how hot the drop-dead gorgeous student was. Instead, she was starting to get annoyed by his rabid fans. Ruka emerged from the office and acknowledged the drop-dead gorgeous student with a nod.

"Oh, hi Natsume."

The (girl) crowd went wild the moment Ruka stepped out of the office.

Natsume nodded as he gruffly replied Ruka. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mikan looking at him. Girls looked at him all the time, they literally drooled at his feet and it annoyed him thoroughly. Mikan however, unlike the other girls, wasn't blushing, neither was she fiddling with her skirt nor was she trying to strike up a conversation with him. She was simply looking at him only because he was standing right next to her and he for one appreciated that.

"Oh, Natsume, this is Mikan. Mikan, meet Natsume, a good friend of mine. Natsume, she's um, the one I've been talking to you about and… yeah… she's the one," Ruka managed out as he put an arm around Mikan's waist.

Ruka glanced down on the floor as he noticed Natsume's eyes dancing with amusement after he spotted Ruka blushing. Mikan, who was oblivious to this, smiled good-naturedly and held out her hand at Natsume.

"Hey Natsume! I'm Mikan Sakura. Pleased to meet you."

Natsume stared at Mikan's outstretched hand for a few moments before shaking it. Ruka raised an eyebrow when he saw it; Natsume never bothered to make contact with any girl. Still, he shrugged it off. The three walked to the classrooms together, with Mikan chatting most of the way when a shrill voice shattered the peace.

"Natsume! Natsume-kun I'm here for you!"

Mikan stared blankly ahead at a blonde girl who appeared in front of them. She had to admit, the girl was really pretty. Her blonde hair and purple eyes stood out from the crowd. She was wearing the same coloured uniform as them which meant that she belonged to the High School Division too. Mikan noticed that many guys around the student had stopped to stare at her. Her thoughts were interrupted as the girl pounced towards Natsume, who conveniently stepped aside. She stumbled forward and caught herself before falling and adjusted her attire.

"Oh Natsume, deny not your love for me!"

Natsume rolled his eyes and continued walking. Ruka and Mikan caught up with him, leaving the student behind them wailing and calling out after him.

"Man, she sure is persistent eh Natsume."

"Tch."

"Who was that Ruka?"

"Luna Koizumi, the self-proclaimed queen of our cohort. The other guys really like her a lot; you can observe it later. Despite the attention, she only has an um, soft spot, for Natsume. (Natsume growled) It's best you keep out of her way Mikan. Piss her off and you'll have a hard time fitting in the Academy again."

Mikan nodded slowly.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Ruka stiffened a little at the sight of Sumire Shoda. She stormed up to Mikan, seething with rage. Mikan blinked at her.

"What do you think you're doing with Ruka AND Natsume! As the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, I, Sumire Shoda, should be the first girl entitled to walk WITH them!" Sumire literally screeched.

Ruka frowned and stepped in between the two girls.

"Shoda, meet my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura."

Sumire's eyes grew bigger as each second passed. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Looking at Mikan from head to toe, who began to squirm under her glare, Sumire exploded.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Are you seriously in love with a girl like her? She's looks like a plain Jane and she-"

"Urusai Shoda. I love her the way she is. Leave her alone."

Sumire gasped as Natsume and Ruka walked past her, the latter pulling Mikan along. She stood in the middle of the hallway, stunned by the sudden outburst from the usually calm and peaceful Ruka Nogi. Sniggers could be heard from students who had just witnessed the humiliation of the Sumire Shoda. No one ever humiliates Sumire, not especially if it was Ruka who shut her up. Sumire clenched her fists as she watched Mikan's retreating figure.

* * *

"Ruka, you really are popular aren't you! You have your own fan club!" Mikan gushed as they entered their classroom.

Ruka cringed and slowly explained that the attention he was receiving was unnecessary, and that she did not have to worry about them and so on. Mikan on the other hand, nodded as she took his words in and looked around her new classroom.

"- so you have nothing to worry about because the fan club was created by Sumire and-"

"Neh, Ruka."

"Yes Mikan?"

"Are we in the same class?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. Yes we are. Our homeroom teacher felt that you would be more comfortable in my class since we know each other already so you wouldn't feel so alone."

A huge grin slowly crossed Mikan's face. Her new homeroom teacher must be a really nice person to have gone the extra mile for this arrangement.

"Good morning class!"

Students scattered back to their respective seats at the sound of the homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei's voice; leaving Mikan standing in the front of the classroom. Narumi-sensei was a lean and obviously young man. He had light blonde hair and purple eyes, reminding Mikan very much of Luna Koizumi.

"Ah, you must be Mikan Sakura!"

"Hai!"

"You'll need a partner. I've got that planned out when I put you here. You'll partner Natsume and this means that you'll be sitting next to him. I hope you won't have any BIG problems working with him," Narumi-sensei instructed, a big grin still plastered on his face as he emphasized the word 'big'.

Mikan nodded and walked over to the empty desk by Natsume, wary of the glares she was receiving from outraged fan girls.

It was going to take some time before she could get settled into the Academy.

* * *

Mikan Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. It was finally break time. Lessons were taught at a quicker pace as compared to her previous school and she had to take a break from the overload. She looked around the cafeteria and noticed a raven-haired girl with amethyst eyes sitting by herself. Mikan recognized her as the girl who sits beside Ruka in class and that would mean that she and Ruka were partners. Mikan smiled to herself and went over to introduce herself to Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru was a little opened to the idea of being friends with Mikan. She noticed that boys had begun staring at her and that meant pictures of Mikan would be profitable.

Meanwhile two more girls went over to Mikan, introducing themselves as Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umenomiya.

"Umm, Sakura-san?"

Mikan turned away from the girls and faced a boy whom she's never met before but she was sure that they were in the same year.

"Hai?" Mikan smiled brightly.

"Call me Sosaku and I am proud to tell you that I am the president of the Mikan Sakura Fan Club!" He exploded as a huge smile crossed his face. "Yosh! I'll start gathering the boys. Ja ne!"

Mikan stared blankly at Sosaku who triumphantly pumped his fist into the air and strutted away.

* * *

"So Mikan, you alright in the Academy?"

"Hai! The people are really friendly, except that there was this boy who came up to tell me that he's the president of the Mikan Sakura Fan Club. Does it mean anything?"

Ruka raised an eyebrow. Having a fan club established less than 4 hours since stepping into the Academy was really something. Still, there would be problems since now both of them had fan clubs which could get really… aggressive.

"Nah, you'll be fine. Just be careful." Ruka advised, turning his head to face Mikan. Both were sitting under a tree near their houses, like they always did after school in the afternoon.

"Natsume doesn't speak a lot does he?" Mikan pondered, watching the leaves above her rustle as the breeze passed.

Ruka paused for a moment after hearing Natsume's name and the question she asked.

"He's just… not good with… new friends. He prefers to keep to himself. He was like that since young and I don't expect him to change too much."

"Eh? Why?"

"Umm I guess some people have issues. Mikan, it's best you don't talk to him about it. It's just between us alright?"

"Hai! I'll head home Ruka; I need to read up on today's lesson. Ja!"

Mikan got up, dusted her skirt and turned to leave when Ruka held her wrist. Surprised, she turned to face him as he stood up. Ruka gazed at her softly before pulling her gently into his arms. Mikan smiled and returned the hug.

Ruka rested his chin on Mikan's shoulder with his eyes closed. He opened them slowly and looked ahead. To his surprise, he saw Natsume standing about a hundred meters away looking at them. Looking as if he realized that Ruka was looking at him, Natsume turned and continued walking ahead.

_Weird. _

_

* * *

_

**That's all for now. Yep I know it's mainly introductions, sorry :/ The next chapter should have more about Natsume and the title of this story :D**

**Please review! Keep a lookout for the next chapter. Byee.**

**CookieMonsterr.**


End file.
